Historias del Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Recopilación de historias participantes al Torneo de los Tres Magos 15-16. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTRUIR TUS PLANES**

 ** _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Personaje:** Barty Crouch Sr.

—En pocas horas si todo sale bien, cosa que no dudo, tendré mi propio cuerpo —comentó Voldemort a su vasallo, quien estaba ultimando los detalles para que dicho plan funcionara a la perfección.

Fue decir aquello y de repente se materializó ante ellos una intensa luz blanca, deslumbrando y cegando a los dos presentes en la sala de la mansión Ryddle. De la blanquecina luz emergió un fantasma.

El fantasma de Bartemius Crouch.

—Vaya, vaya —empezó Voldemort al ver al espectro—. Tenemos visita, Colagusano —continuó—. ¿A qué debemos tu visita, Crouch?

El fantasma encaró a su enemigo antes de hablar y se lo quedó mirando con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

—Vengo a decirte que se te ha acabado todo. Nunca vas a volver, Voldemort. Nunca —dictaminó Crouch sin apenas controlar su furia—. Ahora mismo iré a Hogwarts y daré alerta de tus planes y de los de mi hijo a Dumbledore. —Y sonrió tras decir aquello—. Volví para destruir tus planes. Sólo después me iré al más allá.

Nada más comunicar el aviso, se giró para desaparecer de allí. Sin embargo, un rayo de luz verde atravesó al fantasma. Al instante el espectro se giró en dirección al bulto y al hombre que lo apuntaba con la varita de su señor.

—Voldemort, ya estoy muerto, no puedes matarme de nuevo. —Y con otra luz blanca, desapareció de allí.

El señor tenebroso gritó de pura rabia. Ese maldito infeliz estaba a punto de destruir sus planes. Debía hacer algo, y pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 _ **¿review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

 **Poción:** Elixir de la vida.

 **Generación:** 2nda

 **LA SEGURIDAD DE LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

—Tonks —me llamó Moody cuando terminamos el entrenamiento—. Ahora tengo que ir a resolver un asunto. ¿Pero puedes hacerme un favor? —pidió mirándome con su ojo giratorio. Asentí—. Ve a Hogwarts e informa a Dumbledore acerca del intento de robo de la piedra Filosofal. Ya sabes, para que refuerce la seguridad, donde sea que la tenga escondida.

Y tras decir aquello se marchó de allí.

Envié mi patronus con un mensaje y desaparecí de la oficina. Me aparecí en la entrada de Hogsmeade, ya que no podía aparecerme directamente en Hogwarts.

Anduve un buen trecho por el camino hasta que llegué a la verja del castillo, la cual abrí con un toque de mi varita. Entré en los terrenos y continué con la caminata hasta la entrada donde el profesor Dumbledore aguardaba, tras recibir mi mensaje.

—Nymphadora —saludó cuando llegué a las escaleras —, ¿qué tiene que decirme Alastor?

Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre de pila. Sin embargo, no dije nada, pues lo que debía transmitir era más importante.

—Albus, ¿podemos ir a algún sitio más íntimo? —sugerí cuando estuve a su altura—. Este no es un buen sitio para hablar.

—Por supuesto —contestó—. Iremos a mi despacho, sígueme.

Entramos y caminamos hasta llegar al despacho del anciano. Allí tomamos asiento y le di el mensaje de Alastor.

—Albus —empecé—, debe proteger mejor la piedra Filosofal. —Él me miró fijamente como si me estuviera analizando con rayos X—. Han intentado sustraerla de su cámara de Gringotts; los aurores creen que alguien va detrás del Elixir de la Vida. Incluso algunos han barajado la posibilidad de que sea El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quien esté detrás del robo fallido.

—Gracias Nymphadora —agradeció él, mirándome serenamente—. Lo tendré en cuenta. Por suerte, pronto la piedra contará con nuevas protecciones y será casi imposible llegar a ella.

—De nada, Albus —respondí levantándome del asiento—. Bien. Pues eso es todo. Adiós —me despedí.

Él también se levantó. Y mientras giraba hacia la salida para irme, lo oí decir:

—Adiós. Y gracias por avisarme.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho y la abrí para salir de allí. Caminé hasta abandonar los terrenos del colegio. Y sólo entonces me desaparecí.

 **¿review?**


End file.
